1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child-care instrument comprising a seat, which can be changed between a chair state and a bed state, and more particularly, it relates to a structure for protecting a head of a child.
2. Description of the Background Art
As the child-care instrument comprising a seat, which can be changed between a chair state and a bed state, there are a baby carriage, a child-car seat, a child safety seat, a baby bed/chair and the like.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 57-95254 discloses a seat of a baby carriage which can be changed between a chair state and a bed state. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustratively show a seat forming member 1 disclosed in the above document, in which FIG. 1 shows the chair state thereof and FIG. 2 shows the bed state thereof.
The seat forming member 1 comprises a seat wall 2, a backrest wall 3 and a top wall 4 flexibly connected to an upper part of the backrest wall 3. In the chair state shown in FIG. 1, the top wall 4 is positioned in the same plane as the backrest wall 3. In the meantime, in the bed state shown in FIG. 2, the top wall 4 bends forward so as to form an angle with the backrest wall 3 to protect the top of the head of a child when laid down.
In addition, the term “seat forming member” used in this specification means one mounted on a child-care instrument body to form a seat, which includes a seat hammock, a seat core and the like.
When the child is small in size, there is generated a large gap between the head of the child and a side face of the seat of the child-care instrument. In the bed state especially, the large gap between the temporal region of the child and the side face of the seat is not preferable in view of safety.